


渴望成为一切的男孩

by Asteraster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 无cp，讲个童话故事
Kudos: 1





	渴望成为一切的男孩

很久很久以前，在世界还年轻的时候，有一个叫做艾伦的男孩。

艾伦拥有炉火一般的好奇心，他在清晨醒来，带上三块黑面包，骑上一匹快马。日头正中的时候，他和马儿分掉第一块黑面包。夕阳西下的时候，他和马儿分掉第二块黑面包。

马儿在此停下，艾伦于是知道这里就是族人与世界定下契约的地方，契约之外的土地危险难测，万事万物也不再拥有姓名。大路依然在脚下蔓延，天空无边无际，然而马儿依然一步也不肯向前。

艾伦只好折返，在明月高悬时，他和马儿分掉第三块黑面包。他的母亲在家中等候。

艾伦的母亲非常爱他。她会说，我希望你梦想成真，我最爱的孩子，你想成为一个什么样的人？

我想成为一切，艾伦告诉她。

他的母亲困惑了，可是一切又是什么，你想成为面包师吗？

是的，母亲。艾伦说，我想成为面包师，我还想成为铁匠，医生和宣令官。他伸出手，触摸桌面上的纹理，我还想成为橡树，空气和信鸽。我想成为一切。

艾伦的母亲看上去更加困惑了，但她还是说，我爱你，我的孩子，我愿牺牲一切，只要你梦想成真。

艾伦的朋友同样非常爱他，他们邀请艾伦在收割过的田地上扮演书中的故事。

在艾伦的朋友中，金发的男孩最聪明，黑发的女孩最无畏，他们分别手握麦草和泥土，象征着先祖订下契约时的信物。他们将万事万物的名字交还给世界，仅保留必须的一小部分，来交换丰收和平静的生活。

艾伦接过麦草和泥土，然后哭了出来。

他的朋友关切地询问缘由。艾伦讲述了骑马前往边界的故事。

哪怕我成为了一切，可在广阔且未知的世界前却依然不值一提。艾伦说。

他的朋友们并不能完全理解这句话，金发的男孩认为自己听到了命运的弦外之音。他告诫艾伦，约定不能被打破，没有人能去到界限之外，不然他们就会失去世界的庇护。

但我们依然爱你。黑发的女孩说，凡是被赋予姓名的，你必会成为，因为你是我们最宝贵的朋友。

可我无法满足于此，艾伦承认道。

他回到家中，思索着白日的对话。第二日，他重新骑上快马，带上三块黑面包。第二块黑面包被分掉的时候，马儿停下来，一步也不肯向前。与此同时，艾伦看到三个异乡人沿着大路向他走来。

他把异乡人带回了村镇，请他们宣布边界之外的消息。

金发的男孩最先提出了质疑，道路绵延伸向四方，异乡人可否说出尚未被命名的事物有哪些。

异乡人之中，发色与他相同的女孩走上前，取出一只白色的骨壳交到对方手中。

这是海螺，异乡人说，我们来自大海的另一边，葡萄酒色的咸水你们未曾知晓，今日由我口中宣告，这是尚未被命名的事物中的一件。

众人惊叹，将异乡人邀请至点燃炉火的大厅中，送给他们面包和盐。艾伦坐在异乡人身旁，渴望听到更多未被命名的事物。

异乡人询问其动机，就他们目之所见，名称的多寡并未影响生活的本质。

因为我想要成为一切，而首先是要知晓一切。艾伦回答。

可界限之外的事物繁多，从此刻开始列举，到太阳第三次跨过山脊时也无法穷尽。名字是世界的秘密，倾倒太多会带来怨憎。

我见过海螺，怨憎怎么会来自如此美丽的事物。艾伦反驳。

在艾伦的坚持下，异乡者决定揭晓四个名字。尽管尚未被命名的事物众多，唯有这四件最为重要。其中的第一件你已见过，从此大海是所有旅者渴求的梦。享受宴席吧，第二个名字将会在适当的时候揭晓。

第二日，艾伦醒来，异乡人已经外出。出于好奇，他骑上快马前去寻找。

他前往未曾有人涉足的深林，呼寻声惊醒了岩石缝隙之下的异兽。

异乡人及时赶到，驱散了野兽。今日由我口中宣告，这是尚未被命名的事物中的一件。其中最为高挑的人说。从此你们需要修筑藩篱，打造弓箭，你愿守护的，便是你珍爱的事物。

艾伦心有不满。为何不像有智慧的年长者教导孩童一样，将事物摆在地上，直接指出它的姓名。

因为万事万物都有其价码。异乡人回告他。

第三日，艾伦醒来，炉火熄灭，日光暗淡，他感觉到寒冷和寂静。

他发现自己的母亲躺在床上，没有醒来。

艾伦冲出房间，与异乡人对峙。

悔恨流进你的心，今日由我口中宣告，这是尚未被命名的事物中的一件。最后一位异乡人说。从此人要在午夜醒来，辗转反侧。

众人同情艾伦，让他一个人与母亲呆在房间内，尽管异乡人将不幸的命运加在了所有人头上。

太阳第三次越过山脊的时候，艾伦依然没有出来。他的朋友走进屋子。艾伦依然站在母亲的床边。他想拥抱自己的朋友，但他站了太久，以至于忘记如何去移动自己的身体。

月亮第三次改变明暗的时候，艾伦的朋友又一次走进屋子。他们发现艾伦开始生长，皮肤变得坚硬，双腿深深扎入地下，手指末端长出树叶。

这正是艾伦想要的，他开始观察周围的一切，他现在是万物中的一部分。

星空第三次调换的时候，艾伦的朋友不得不拆掉房屋。他现在已经如此高大，冲破屋顶。树叶从他的胸膛生长出来。他想感谢自己的朋友，却发现无法发出声音。他已经忘了如何身为人类。

清晨，金发的男孩在树下读书。傍晚，黑发的女孩轻轻抚摸树的枝条。然而树木生长得如此高大，只能看到月光和云雾，几乎感觉不到地面上发生的事情。

树木生长的速度如同捷足的马匹。树枝坠落砸伤了邻人，树根拱起毁坏了房屋，村民渐渐搬走，长厅不灭的烛火也熄灭了。

只有他的朋友偶尔会拜访。一个春日，艾伦注意到大家穿着节日的盛装，金发的友人手中挽着那个带着海螺的女孩。他们的歌声向上到达云端。艾伦感到喜悦，尽管他不知道一棵树为什么会喜悦，他只是知道有一种事物被命名为喜悦。就像他还知道所有一切其他的事物一样。

他现在甚至可以看到界限之外，每当他看到一件新的事物，一个新的名字就被记住。

许多年后，艾伦做了一个梦。此时他已经高过群山，根须向下伸入冥河。这之间所有的事物，他都已经认识了。在梦中，他问异乡人，我已经知晓了一切事物的真名，为何其中并没有你们曾许诺的第四样事物。

既然你已经知晓了一切，是否如你所愿，可以成为一切事物？异乡人其中的一个问艾伦。

艾伦分不清提问的是谁，他已经无法将人与人分辨出来。

我无法做到。他承认。尽管我已经记住了所有的名字，可是我无法像鹿一样奔跑，也无法像麻雀一样拾起麦穗。我也无法哭，笑或者歌唱。一棵树不能成为铁匠，医生和宣令官，也不能成为空气，信鸽或另一棵树。

我们正是来帮助你的。对方回答。

异乡人开始用一柄巨斧伐树。当一个人疲倦时，便会把斧子交到下一个人手中。

果实抖落，被鸟雀拾起吞下，便成了鸟雀的一部分。

枝叶铺散，成为百虫的养分，便成了百虫的一部分。

当巨树倒下时，是黑发的女孩手握斧柄。她将树干劈成木材。这些木材成为家具，成为铁匠的器具，医生的书桌和宣令官的布告牌。

最后，艾伦所有的朋友聚在一起，将剩下的树枝和枯枝败叶点燃。

艾伦能感觉到自己的一部分在燃烧。他不痛苦，也不恐惧。相反，他与自己的愿望越来越近。

灰烬与火焰向上升起，弥漫在天穹到大地之间，成为云和雨。便成了所有拥有呼吸的和被水冲刷过的事物的一部分。

火焰燃尽之后，异乡人在空旷的土地前站了一会儿，他们的手在虚空中穿过。这是尚未被命名的事物中最后的一件，这里曾经有一个男孩，一棵树，现在这里什么也没有，又似乎拥有了一切。

自此，所有说出的话语都已应验，万事万物的姓名已经齐备，世界将以新的规则运转。

这就是渴望成为一切的男孩的故事。

END


End file.
